Aang Likes A Girl!
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Sokka finds out that Aang doesn't like Meng. So who does he like?
1. Chapter 1

Aang Likes A Girl!

Sokka was slumped in the corner of the tent. His sister had tried coaxing him out with food, but to her great surprise it had no effect. Toph had hoped that her sarcastic comments would make him jump up in defence, sadly it seemed to make him even more depressed. Aang who had been playing with Momo suddenly found himself being dragged to the tents. He was pushed inside, Toph blocking the exit with her earth bending.

"What...just happened?" he asked himself. Sokka began speaking, "Aang, can I ask you something?"

Aang sighed, sat cross legged on the floor, and waved at Sokka to start. Sokka went into a deep explanation about how he asked a girl in the previous village out, and he felt guilty. He thought Yue would be mad at him for moving on in such a short period of time.

"Sokka you've been grieving for three months. I think that's qualified as long enough," Aang said, once Sokka had finished. The older boy nodded and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"I used to be the one giving you advice on women, now your giving me advice!" Aang felt his cheeks heating up, he scrambled to his feet and earth bended the door down. Sokka stood up also to stretch his legs,

"Did you use the advice I gave you on Meng ?" He asked reaching for his machete and boomerang.

"Meng? who said anything about Meng?" Aang walked out leaving a slightly confused warrior behind.

-------------

Later at dinner, after Sokka had eaten his weight in food, did he ask the question that had been bugging him. Aang had retreated for bed early because of earth bending practise the following day. Katara was poking the fire, Toph sprawled on the floor.

"Katara how many girls did we meet, about Aang's age?" he asked drowning his third cup of water. She gave him a calculating look before speaking,

"I'm not sure...why?" He shrugged, "Aang told me he liked a girl and I was just trying to find out who,"

Katara's eyes narrowed. Toph sneered.

"Aang likes a girl?"

"Yeah, he asked me how to get her to notice him,"

Toph snickered, "I bet that got him far," the sarcasm in her voice did not go unnoticed. Katara poked the fire angrily, the thought of Aang liking a girl, _who wasn't her_, made her feel sick.

"I don't get what the big deal is, so what if Aang likes a girl?" Toph winced as Katara bended a good amount of water over him. She excused herself and flopped into her sleeping bag. Sokka stared dumbfounded, drenched and mouth gaping open.

"Nice going Snoozles!" Toph laughed bending an earth tent over herself. He would never understand girls.

**This made no sense, but this was stuck in my head for like two weeks. I hope you like it, I know I did. XD lol.**

**Peace Vanille**


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions

The next day Sokka found, to his great surprise, Toph_ cooking_. He walked over to the camp fire and plopped himself next to her. He studied the _thing _she was roasting over the fire. It didn't look very appealing but his stomach seemed to argue. Food was food after all.

Once Toph was certain it was cooked enough, she handed it to him. He hesitated for a second before biting into it. He swallowed then made a disgusted face, Toph had just tried cooking a pear. She seemed unfazed by this and ate her food with great gusto.

"About yesterday...what exactly happened?" he asked giving the remains of his grilled pear to Momo. Toph swallowed the rest of hers and smacked her lips. "I do believe Katara got mad at you," she replied casually.

"I know that!" he whined, "But why?" Toph laughed making him scowl and pout. Momo flew up to her shoulder and chattered loudly.

"Katara loves Aang," she replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Realisation struck him, "Oh, so when I said...and she..." he stopped dead his eyes widening.

"Katara likes Aang?" Toph laughed and shooed Momo away from her second pear. "Glad you caught on Snoozles,"

At that moment the pair in question made their appearance. Katara glared at her brother and sat down next to Toph. Aang who was yawning gave a curious glance at the roasting pears.

"Cooked pears?" he questioned with a chuckle. Sokka stared at him unblinking. Aang sat down next to him and reached for his food, after the first bite he gave a questioning glance to the older boy.

"Uh...Sokka why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. Sokka shook his head, and chased the unwanted images of the Avatar and his sister from his mind. "Nothing Aang," he said.

Toph stood up and cracked her knuckles "Come on Twinkle Toes, earth bending here we come!" The air bender whined and gave her a pleading look, before remembering that she was blind. He sighed and followed her, Katara giving him a small smile as he passed.

A few hours later Aang trudged back to camp, Toph was following him skipping merrily. Sokka knew something was up, Toph _never_ skipped. Katara seemed to think along the same lines,

"Toph what happened?" she asked, Sokka had to admit he was curious as well. Toph jumped up and down excitedly, "Aang mastered earth bending!" she danced with glee. So unlike Toph.

"He beat me, barely, but he beat me!"

She felt proud an odd sense of pride in her accomplishment. Katara gave a cry of joy and commanded Toph to give her all the details. As the two teens chatted away, Sokka took the opportunity to speak with Aang privately. He found the young Avatar sprawled on the floor in his tent.

"Toph told me you mastered earth bending," Sokka said sitting by him. Aang groaned in response.

"You don't sound all that happy," Sokka remarked.

"My muscles are screaming in pain," Aang replied.

They stayed in silence, the only sound was of Toph and Katara chatting outside. Aang remained sprawled on the floor, eyes closed. Sokka nudged him with his elbow, "Aang who do you like?" he asked. Katara and Toph walked in, unaware of the question Sokka had asked.

Aang who was too drained to register the presence of his two female companions, replied. "Your sister, now will please leave me rest?"

"You like my sister?" he asked again fully aware that she was listening. Aang nodded his eyes still closed "Actually...I love her,"

Katara let out a noise that sounded strangely like a 'meep' before throwing herself at Aang. He winced in pain but was cut short when a pair of warm lips collided with his. Sokka let out a strangled cry and tried lunging at the air bender. Toph who had anticipated this, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the tent to give them some privacy.

"Come on Snoozles, like you hadn't seen this coming," Aang heard Toph say, but it hadn't clicked into his brain until much later.

**Inlovewithkatara: Well I wrote more, and thanks for the review.**

**Semper-Fidelis-To-Kataang: Here's the next chapter, complete with happy ending. Hope you enjoy!!!**

**Kimfoo: Thankies for the review, hope you like this one!**

**LiveInThaskyE: Yay, thanks for the review and I really hope you like this one.**

**This is the second chapter, and the LAST chapter of this story. I am now working on Haiku's for the different characters, which will be posted maybe later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and I REALLY hope you like this one. Semper-Fidelis-To-Kataang has really inspired me to write more, and my sister and I love her stories...go check them out.**

**Enjoy Vanille**


End file.
